Flexibility
by Special Agent FUNK
Summary: -Complete!- The sequel to Affection. -Wesker had always been sturdy like a tree, but these days he wished he had been a little more flexible aswell- Wesker x Krauser.
1. One of those days

I'm going to give it a try. A serious try. A story, perhaps no longer than three chapters, in the genres Romance, Hurt/Comfort and a slight, non-cracking addiction of humor.  
Doing this because this is what I really want to write, but I was always afraid to post it, because I don't want to seem incapable?

The reviews on Affection made me feel a little more sure about it, so I thought.... Why the hell not.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wesker or Krauser. I really wish I owned them, but hey... A girl can (day)-dream right?

**Warnings:**Boylove. Wesker x Krauser again. Kind of like the sequel to Affection. Also, more implied abuse. And, for once, actual romance. Oh, and slight OOC-ness, however, this is caused by Wesker's really bad day. The man does have emotions, and I intend on showing some.  
Oh God, this has fluff. Yaoish fluff.

It might be better if you read or have read Affection, but it's not really necessary.

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

It was still freezing outside. Snowflakes filled the air and piled up in corners as the cold, biting wind blew them all over the place. The grass had practically turned to ice by now, and it was pretty much impossible to walk around outside without risking starting to slide away and landing on the cold, frosty earth.

Wesker had always liked the winter. He had liked it so much, because during winter people would wear lots of clothes, reducing the chances of him making skin to skin contact with anyone. During the summer that was something that would actually bother him. The thought of accidently having to take the bus, accidently having to sit to next to someone he didn't know, bothered him.

Nobody knew about this, and Wesker did not plan on having anyone find out about that little fear either because that would show his vulnarable side. And that was one thing he hated more than touching other people.

Wesker wasn't vulnarable. He was to be God. And Gods are strong.

The only one to have known about that particular side of the blond man was Jack Krauser. Jack had, for some odd reason, somehow earned the older man's trust, or at least a part of it. And as much as Wesker hated it, it also made him feel less alone.

"I fell on my ass." Krauser stated after entering Wesker's office that morning. "I was walking very slowly, and still I managed to fall on my ass, and actually hurt it in the process."

Wesker snickered while slowly shaking his head before standing up from his office-chair. "Jack, close the door." He said, pointing at the door.

Jack turned around and closed the door. He took off his jacket and his gloves and sat down in the chair near the desk that faced his boss. "You know, I think it might be better to take the off, for all of us, since I'm afraid we won't be able to get home tonight if it keeps snowing like this." Jack pointed at the window, looking slightly worried about the snowstorm. "I am not lazy whatsoever, but this is the kind of day where normal people stay at home and eat... soup?"

"I don't quite like... soup." Wesker stated.

Jack shrugged and looked around. "Well, at least winter's very cozy."

Wesker sat back down on his chair and bended over. "C'mere."

"Hm?"

When the man re-appeared he was holding a creature that looked a lot like a little ball of fur. He set it down on his desk and watched it wander around between his computer and a pile of reports that was waiting to be read. Eventually the furry animal, a cat obviously, sat down near the computer screen and started to wish itself with its tiny little paws.

"Uhhhh, sir... There's a cat on your desk." Krauser pointed out the obvious. "It's washing itself."

Wesker frowned and rolled his eyes. "Quite an observing statement you made there, Jack..." Wesker sighed. "You know my cat Mr. T? Well, T has friends. Lots of friends. Lots of enemies aswell, come to think of it. And for some stupid reason he decided to bring one of his friends home with him." He glanced at the practically orange cat. "I decided to keep it, I think it's a stray."

Krauser merely shook his head at that pretty much unbelievable statement, when coming from Wesker anyway, but decided to let the matter rest. "So can I go home? I feel like sitting around looking like a damn hobo, while watching movies and eating popcorn."

Wesker re-adjusted his sunglasses and appeared to think for a moment. If he let Krauser go, a lot of work wouldn't get done that day. On the other hand, it didn't seem like a very bad idea to let the man go, after all, he did work quite hard. Also, Wesker wasn't feeling to good either. He hadn't slept very well because Mr. T kept walking around on his bed, and his neighbours had been playing heavy metal all night long, so maybe he too should just take a day off.

"Well, it is my company." Wesker referred to the new Umbrella. "And..." He sighed again, a little hesitant. "Fine Jack, leave, but don't expect to get paid for the day."

Krauser smirked and shrugged. "I don't care, I just feel like being lazy."

"As you always do, it's just that now you're not afraid to admit it."

Jack stood up and stretched his limbs. "True..." He glanced at his boss and almost cracked a smile. "Maybe you should do so too." With those words Jack left the office to go back home. A place he probably wouldn't reach before falling on his ass again once or twice.

"Perhaps I should..."

-

Wesker was still sitting in his office, staring at the amount of information he had been given by Tricell. Several ideas were floating through his head as he wondered about las plagas, but he couldn't keep them straight. He was tired and he needed a break. Desperately. So he stood up, switched off his computer and put his newly found friend Odhinn -the almost orange cat-, on the coach in his office and exited aswell.

When he reached the cafeteria he found HUNK, who for some reason had started to work for Wesker's Umbrella aswell. He sat down across from the man and put down his coffee. "HUNK, still here I see."

"I saw Jack leave... Is he sick?"

Wesker shook his head. "No, he's having a bad day." Wesker sighed. "You look like you feel the same."

"I think it's one of those days, sir... The day seems neverending. A minute ago I thought it was around twelve already, but I just saw it's only 10 AM yet..."

"You wanna go home too?"

HUNK looked up and stared at his boss, wondering why he would ask such a thing. Slightly confused he tried to read the other man's face to see if he had some ulterior motives. "Eh, sir?"

"I'm taking the day off, as is Jack. You're the only one beside Jack that has some stuff to do right now, so... Why don't you take the day off too." Wesker heaved another sigh before taking a sip of his hot coffee. "Hnnnn, I love coffee... Ahwell, get outta here, mr. Never Killed. This day is way to slow to spend here at work. Have fun getting home through the snowstorm."

Wesker stood back up and finished his coffee before heading towards the exit. He signed off and told security to lock the place before they went home too. Wesker was happy that day not many were working, as he really didn't feel like giving out lots of orders first.

"Must be the fun part about being your own boss, I suppose." He muttered before putting on his coat and stepping into the cold winterair.

-

The man was just about to drive away, safely of course, when suddenly his phone rang. Wesker checked the screen and answered it. "Jack?"

"Yeah... Listen sir... Wesker." He said. "Wanna come over and... Spend the day doing nothing at all?"

Wesker remained silent as he let the thought of doing nothing with Krauser pass his mind. It seemed tempting. Ever since the Elevator-incident a few weeks ago he had felt some strange things whenever looking at Krauser. Sure, the man wasn't as handsome as some other men he had met, and Wesker was currently very confused about what he was feeling and why it did not have anything to do with anger or plans about taking over the world, but for some reason...  
Krauser seemed like the kind of guy that could be trusted, no matter what had happened between him and Leon.

"Eh..." Wesker finally 'said' something. "Oh hell, why not. Perhaps you are more amusing than watching Mr. T ripping apart another pair of my gloves."

Jack laughed. "That cat came straight from hell, did it not? Must be why you appear to like it so much." He hummed.

"I'll be there in half an hour, make me some damn coffee."

"Aye." Krauser hung up and went to make coffee. He felt a little happy now, but it bothered him, so he supressed the thought about why he would feel happy.  
It was better to be careful with Wesker. That man might've finally seemed a little human again, but there was nothing wrong with being careful whatsoever.

-

Wesker started his car and turned on the radio. As a bunch of Christmas hit songs chased away the silence, he wondered what was going on with him. He felt so odd. Very odd. He wasn't used to this, not one bit. Most of his days he felt either rage or pride. This feeling, that he had been trying to ignore for years now, was kind of throwing him off guard.

He hoped it wouldn't get the better of him. There was no way Wesker would make any changes to his personality. Or so he hoped anyway. He had always like himself the way he was, and he didn't think he needed to change.

It's just that.... Something appeared to be missing in his life.

* * *

Flexibility is the working title. My brain is finally empty! :) I can go to sleep now.

I will actually update this sooner than the other fics I'm working on, because I am very inspired.

**Eh, well... Reviews are nice, as is constructive criticism.** Just be nice and don't flame... I don't like bitches, since I am, believe it or not, more of the sweet type.

Thank you for reading. I'm off to get some sleep now.

T


	2. No fear

**Warnings? **Not completely OOC but a little 'different'. Blame it on Wesker's bad day and Krauser's big mouth.  
Slash, Wesker x Krauser.  
Some language.  
Oh yeah, the name Krauser? Blue eyes? Blond hair? That just _breathes _Germany. So he's German. :D

**Inspired by/disclaimer:** The new Rammstein album. It is simply magnificent. _Don't own RE!  
_  
Thanks for reviewing; **Daitsuke-kun, wolfgirl16, CarrieChaos, Desert Starr, Mistress Mary D., Prisonerksc2-303 and DeathOfAAngel.  
**I really appreciate it BIG time, strangahs! :)

**Ready? No? Neither am I, really...  
****Still, enjoy. I hope.**

* * *

Wesker sighed as he turned around the corner that would lead him to Krauser's place, and he stepped on the break. He didn't know whether to get out of the car and walk up to his most loyal employee's house, or to turn around and pretend Krauser never called him in the first place.

He knew what would happen if he chose the second option. By the time he would get home Krauser would call him again, very probably to ask him if he was okay. If Wesker replied with a 'yes, fine', Krauser would ask him why he wasn't there yet. If he replied with a 'no', Krauser would get worried and ask questions as to why not. Both ways he was screwed, as he wasn't in a great mood, and telling lies wasn't something he felt like doing at the moment.

However, if he did get out of the car and walk up to Krauser's house, what would await him? A fun conversation over a few drinks, perhaps? Or maybe a slightly less fun, but still normal conversation while listening to some music? Maybe Krauser just wanted to watch a movie, but didn't feel like doing so alone?

Wesker shook his head and groaned. He was so insanely confused at the moment, he couldn't even think straight.

"Straight." Wesker gritted his teeth in a cold smirk as he repeated that one little word in his head. "Straight."

Krauser wasn't straight, he had said so himself. On the other hand, he had also said Wesker didn't need to worry about anything, because Krauser couldn't fall for a man that 'does not like to be touched'. And Wesker 'does not like to be touched' for a very good reason.

Wesker took off his sunglasses and stared into the rearview-mirror. "Rearview." Wesker snickered and cursed his brain for coming up with such strange thoughts. He was feeling very off today.

As he was staring into the mirror, slightly shivering from the cold, he was getting more and more doubts. Not only about Krauser and his intentions, but also about himself. He realised he didn't know himself as well as he really wanted to. After ignoring and trying to forget about every single thing that had happened in the past, he had started living on auto-pilot. He blamed his anger on the virus inside of him and his hunger for power on the fact that he thought he was worthy of it. And he was, no questions asked. But now...

A knock on the window startled Wesker and he quickly glanced outside, completely forgetting about his confusion. "What the..."

"Open?" Krauser tapped on the roof of the car and nodded at the door. He was holding something in his hand, but Wesker couldn't make out what it was.

He opened the door on his side and stepped out, wondering what Krauser was doing outside in the middle of that snowstorm. "Jack?"

Jack smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Why were just sitting there?"

Wesker shrugged and glanced at Krauser's hand, there was a small package in it. "Why are you standing around outside when it's below zero?" He retorted while putting his sunglasses back on.

Krauser waved the package in front of Wesker's face. "I just picked up the mail and saw your car standing around, so I decided to see what the hell you were up to... Why didn't you come in yet?"

Wesker sighed, his breath forming small clouds in the air, looking as if he was smoking. "I eh..." He heaved a sigh and his gaze fixated on something invisible behind Krauser. "I was just looking for my cellphone."

"It's in the passenger seat..."

"Oh, yeah. Well..."

Krauser decided to spare his boss the trouble of having to make up some kind of lame excuse and pointed at his house. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure."

Quietly they walked up to Krauser's house, the only sounds coming from their boots crushing the thin layer of snow. It was so silent around, the footsteps sounded obnoxiously loud. It annoyed Wesker since it seemed very inappropriate.

"Here we are." Krauser muttered, more to himself than to Wesker, before stomping around to get the snow off his boots. He unlocked the door and entered his house. While taking his boots off he glanced at Wesker, who was performing pretty much the same routine, but in a much more graceful way. "Barbarian..." He heard his boss mumble.

Krauser snickered and walked to the livingroom. He switched the lights on and walked in. Wesker was only a few feet behind him, following Krauser around as he didn't want to get lost in the other man's house. Krauser pointed at his boss' coat. "Want me to take that?" He asked as he zipped open his own jacket.

"Sure." Wesker slipped off the leather and handed the thing to Krauser. He felt a little hesitant, like somehow this meant he had to stay for a while.

After Jack left the room to put away the coats Wesker sat down on the couch and looked around. This whole place had practically written 'Krauser' all over it. A collection of knifes was displayed in a glass cabinet and a few weapons, amongst them a TMP, were attached to the wall. The couch was a very dark shade of green, as were the clothes covering the table and the pillows on the couch. The rest of furniture was made from a light shade of wood, which made the dark green stand out very nicely. "Heh, Krauser has taste."

"Of course I do! All gay people have taste, ya know?" Came Krauser's voice from the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, coffee is after all the reason I came here." Wesker replied while folding his legs and getting comfortable. Jack's place had a nice feeling to it.

When Krauser returned with two mugs full of the steamy liquid Wesker was still looking around, for some reason trying to avoid looking directly at Krauser. He felt intimidated by the commando's presence, and that was kind of new to him. He was aware of the fact he could beat Jack without much of a real fight, but still.

Jack sat down in the chair standing near the glass cabinet and glanced at Wesker who was eyeing his coffee. "Ya know... I've been wondering."

Wesker looked up with his trademark expressionless gaze. "Don't go there."

"Did anyone ever 'go there'? And what _if_ I go there?" Jack asked while shifting positions in the chair.

Wesker quietly took off his gloves and placed them neatly on the coffeetable before grabbing the mug. He warmed his hands on it and sighed. "Jack."

"Hnnnn, well I could try, right."

"You're too curious for your own good, someday that will kill you." Wesker stated. He frowned, the steam coming from the cup was fogging up his sunglasses. Annoyed he took them off and wiped away the little droplets of water.

"You could just not wear those." Jack sounded a little amused. "I don't mind."

"I'm sure you don't..." Wesker placed his sunglasses back and threw Jack a disapproving look. "You can't even sit still in your own house?"

The man in the chair was trying to shift positions again and nearly tipped over. "I fucking hate this chair." He spat. "It's not big enough for me."

"Then why the hell are you sitting there."

"You're on my couch." Krauser replied coolly. "And I wouldn't want to get too close to you."

"Why not?"

"You know why..." Krauser sighed. "I know why too, but you won't let me say anything."

"Jack, for heaven's sake."

Jack stood up and pulled a pillow out of the chair. "That chair is doomed, I swear." He sat back down and tried to fold his legs underneath him. When that didn't work either he just shrugged it off and sat down next to Wesker. "If you can't stand being this close to me, _you_ can sit in the chair of doom."

Wesker leaned away from Krauser and felt the need to kill the man. Something was weird. Krauser appeared... Different. "Jack? How come you're getting so damn smart with me?"

Krauser tilted his head. "I'm not acting any differently?"

"Yes you are."

Krauser stared at his boss and tried to figure out what the other man was thinking. Wesker still had that damn cold expression on his face so once again it was impossible to read the man's emotions. "I think... I know what bothers you about me." Krauser snickered when he suddenly realised it.

"Please Jack, do share..." Wesker replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sometimes you can't stand me because, unlike pretty much anyone else, I am not afraid of you whatsoever." Jack stated matter-of-factly. "And you're not used to that, because ever since you've had that virus, people pretty much run away just at the mention of your name."

"You're not afraid of me? Well perhaps you should be."

"What are ya gonna do? Kill me? Do I look like I care? I am not suicidal, but I don't have a lot to lose either, believe me." Krauser leaned closer to his boss and smirked, taunting the man. "As for the pain and suffering you could cause... I can handle quite a lot."

Wesker didn't move as he didn't want to seem scared of Krauser, but he did feel slightly uncomfortable. "Jack... I'm warning you..."

"Hehe... Still not afraid, I'm sorry." Krauser faked a pout. "Try harder."

"Are you fucking provoking me?!" Wesker grunted, losing his calm. "Because if you are, you won't live to see another day."

Krauser silently shook his head. "It's not working." He laughed. "You know, even I can't believe myself sometimes."

"For fuck's sake!" Wesker stood up and walked to the door because something was keeping him from beating the other man up. And it annoyed him. Everything always annoyed him, but Krauser had made it to the top of his list. And still he didn't hurt him. He held back a sneer and wondered what the hell was going on with him. He decided it was just because he needed Jack, since it was one of his most powerful men. It had nothing to do with his personality whatsoever, that was just a ridiculous thing to think about.

"You know, your coat is in the closet in the hallway, don't forget it." Jack said in a casual tone. "I don't want you to get sick on your way to the car."

"Thank you for your concern." Wesker shot Krauser a cold glare and went to get his coat. He ignored the other man when he appeared behind him.

"So? Am I fired?"

Wesker shook his head. "Could you just... NOT talk for once?"

"Well, I can try."

"Good." Wesker opened the door and turned to Jack. He folded his arms. "Tomorrow you're coming to work and you're not, under any circumstances, going to talk about the things you said today." Wesker sneered. "Do I make myself clear?"

Krauser gave Wesker a lazy salute. "Sure thing man, I'll just wait until the day after tomorrow."

Wesker stepped out of the house and slammed the door shut. He stalked off towards his car and cursed himself for agreeing on meeting Krauser at his place. It was a wrong move to try and socialise. Wesker was as social as a tree, and he intended on keeping it that way. As for Krauser... Well, Krauser was just a grunt, if he kept this up he would easily be disposed of. It really was that simple.

Krauser stared at the door and shrugged. "Good thing I don't live in a shabby cabin, otherwise the whole place would've been on the floor now." He said to himself. He heaved a sigh as he heard Wesker start his car. "Oops. I messed up..." He smiled. "But still, not afraid."

* * *

Eh. No more talking. I'm sorry if this was odd. God. -confused- I need to get used to this, I feel so uneasy. Lmao.  
Please review if you liked it or if you have some tips or whatever. Please don't flame xD I'm learning!


	3. Haifisch

I'm addicted to deviantART! I didn't touch Paint Shop Pro for weeks, and now I'm like... Glued to it xD  
Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -dances-

**Warnings for this chapter:  
**Implied physical abuse.  
Strong language.  
Boylove duh.  
Rating is going up from T to M.

**Thanks for reviewing;** CarrieChaos, Desert Starr, Wolfgirl16, little biscuit (EEP Rammstein rules!) and ShadowsCorpse525.  
Thanks SO much!

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own them. You know, I know, the pope knows. I love the pope, the pope smokes dope. Capcom pwns.  
Don't own song 'Haiffisch', Rammstein does.

**Inspired by:** Rammstein :3 Oh how I love that band. The song 'Haifisch' (shark). My cat Cherry. Several sad songs I've been listening to.

**Enjoy?**

* * *

_I am sorry._

Wesker sighed as the three simple words appeared on his computer screen. Krauser had not talked to him in a few days, very probably trying to give Wesker a break, and it had bothered Wesker quite a bit. He wanted Krauser around, perhaps more than he realised, but at the same time he wished the scarred man would stay away from him.

The computer bleeped again and another message appeared the screen.

_I just want to help you._

"I don't need help." Wesker muttered before turning the power to the screen off and standing up. "Come on T, time for a walk." He grabbed the rather large, very hairy cat and put it on a leash. Mr. T hissed at Wesker when the man slightly tugged the leash, wanting the cat follow him. Mr. T didn't feel like taking a walk today, he'd rather sharpen his nails on Wesker's chair.

"Come on T, we need to take a walk." Wesker said to the cat, giving another slight tug. "You'll get to shred some of my belongings when we get back, okay?"

"Hrrrrrr..." Mr. T sat down and closed his eyes, purring. He wasn't going to listen to Wesker, as every single cat on this planet has a mind of his own, and T had the biggest one of all.

"Damn it." Wesker groaned. "You're not a fucking prince, you know?"

"Hrrrrrrr..." Mr. T flicked his tail and started to lick his paws, completely ignoring his annoyed owner in the proces. If Wesker didn't listen to T, then T wouldn't listen to Wesker. That's what he thought. In cat-language anyway.

"Fine, I'll take Odhinn." Wesker took Mr. T off the leash and walked up to his other cat, Odhinn. Odhinn was happily playing with a toy mouse HUNK had bought the cat, and pretended to be hunting it down. When Wesker bent over to put him on a leash, Odhinn decided hands were more fun than mice, and grabbed a hold of Wesker's glove. "Oh come on, not again." Wesker moaned as he saw a rip in the glove. "The two of you came straight from hell, I swear."

"Meow." Odhinn agreed with Wesker. He then saw the leash and decided it was time to get the hell away from Wesker. He showed his disapproval by sneaking up on the much bigger Mr. T and hitting his companion with a paw. The following seconds the room was filled with the noises of a real catfight, as Mr. T and Odhinn tried to kill eachother.

Wesker was his watching his pets with an annoyed look on his face. "God, I should've gotten a canary."

"Meow?" Mr. T replied while getting ready to jump his friend/foe. "Brrrrrr..."

"I know T, I had a canary once... You ate it."

If cats could snicker, Mr. T would be doing so. But since they can't, T just jumped on Wesker's couch and started to wash himself again. Odhinn apperantly wasn't worth the trouble.

Wesker sat back down in his chair and stared outside the window. The snowstorm had subsided, but it was still freezing outside so one still couldn't run around safely. The cold annoyed him more than anything. He liked snow, he liked winter and he loved the white winter wonderland, but the cold depressed him. For a very good reason.

**----**

The boy was sitting on his bed, watching everything that was going on outside. The cold winterair slipped through the haf-open window, making the boy shiver. But the boy didn't notice he was shivering. He didn't notice the cold at all. He only noticed the red car that came around the corner.

"Daddy's home."

He got up from his bed and exited his room as quietly as possible. He wanted his parents and sister to think he wasn't home yet, so maybe he could avoid them for the day. He really only wanted one day. One day would be enough to heal up at least a little and think about what he should do about the things that were wrong in his life. Only one day.

He sneaked up to the attic and went straight for the closet that was standing in the narrow space. He only paused for a second when one of the floor boards made a cracking noise under his feet. He ignored and reached the closet without any other obstacles. He opened one of the doors and quickly crawled in.

"Al?!" Downstairs there was yelling. The man from the car had already started to look for the little boy, even though he had just gotten home. "AL! Get the fuck over here before I make you!"

Albert cringed and tried to roll up like a little ball. He grabbed some of the old clothes that were in the closet and covered himself, hoping it would hide him from anyone's view.

_Please don't look here. Please don't look here. Please don't look here. Please..._

Soft noises echoed through the house as a pair of footsteps made its way upstairs. They were getting louder every second.

_Please don't._

"Al?" The footsteps had reached the attic. They sounded awfully loud as they came closer to closet. "Al, where the fuck are you?" The footsteps came to a sudden halt, right in front of the closet. "If you're hiding in here, I swear to God, I will make sure you won't be able to even think about the attic for the rest of your useless life!"

_Noooooo..._

The door was yanked open and the person behind the voice took a look inside of the closet. He saw some boxes piled up on the shelf and some random clothes lying around. Nothing that looked like his son though. The person heaved a sigh and slammed the door shut again. A second later the footsteps were heard again, this time getting softer. "Woman! Where the fuck is that godforsaken son of yours?!"

Albert groaned and massaged his temples as he realised what had just happened. He had been lucky. For the first time in his life he had been lucky. But he would pay for it. He knew it.

**----**

Wesker took off his sunglasses and bent his head before quickly rubbing his eyes. "Why the fuck does this still bother me?"

"What?" A heavy voice came from behind him.

Wesker's head snapped up. Slightly startled he replaced his sunglasses and turned to face whoever had appeared behind him. "Jack."

Krauser had a worried look on his face, but he refrained from asking questions as he didn't want to piss off Wesker right away. "I mailed you a few times, but you didn't reply... Not even with a sneer." Jack tried to crack a smile. "So I thought I'd walk by and see if you were even here in the first place."

Wesker frowned. "Why yes, I am here. So get back to work."

"Dude, listen... I've been standing here for a few minutes already, talking to you, but it seemed as if you didn't even hear me... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jack, leave."

Krauser placed his hands on Wesker's desk and leaned slightly forward, trying to understand the other man's expression. "Then why did you say 'why the the fuck does this still bother me'?"

Wesker shrugged.

"I really do want to help you..."

"Jack, leave." Wesker was starting to sound impatient.

"I mean it." Krauser stated firmly. "Drop the fucking 'I'm Wesker, therefore untouchable' act, it's starting to bore me."

With the speed of light Wesker made his way to Krauser. He grabbed the scarred man by the throat and squeezed hard. "Jack, leave me the fuck alone." He threatened. "My life is none of your business, do your work or get the hell away from here." He lifted Krauser from the ground and slammed him into a wall.

Krauser rolled over on his side and touched his neck. He coughed. "I'm still not afraid of you. You can't kill me, something's holding you back, and you know it."

Wesker grabbed a hold of his handgun and stalked towards Krauser. "Believe me, killing you will not be a problem whatsoever." He pointed the gun at Krauser's head and removed the safety. "You think too highly of yourself."

"Doch der Haifisch lebt im Wasser, so die Tränen sieht man nicht..."

With one swift motion Wesker hit Krauser in the head with the barrel of his handgun. "Stop fucking provoking me." He threatened with a slow and deep voice.

Krauser stared back, completely unaffected by the blood dripping down his scars. "I've had worse."

"Jack..."

Almost seeming as if he was hesitating Krauser leaned closer to Wesker, his eyes still fixated on the sunglasses of his boss. "Had you really wanted to kill me, you would've done so days ago..." He whispered. "But you can't do it... And you know what? There's nothing wrong with that."

Wesker swallowed audibly, but didn't move out of fear of seeming afraid of the younger man.

Krauser slowly raised his hand and carefully placed it on black fabric covering Wesker's chest. "Heh, I like you... You might aswell get either used to it, or kill me, because this..." he pointed at the bloody gash on his forehead, "isn't really my thing."

With those words Krauser turned around and left his boss' office, intending on getting that cut stitched up before going home.

Wesker still felt the warmth of Krauser's hand on his chest minutes after the scarred man had left his office. He heaved a sigh and walked to his chair while putting the safety of his weapon back on. Quietly he sat down and rested his head in his hands. He groaned. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

* * *

_"Doch der Haifisch lebt im Wasser, so die Tränen sieht man nicht..."  
_Simple translation: "But the shark lives in water, so the tears one can not see."

_Please review if you still like reading this._

See ya :)  
TTT


	4. Control

For some stupid reason, yesterday I deleted half of the chapter and wrote a crackfic over the saved document. So I had to start all over again, which obviously did not amuse me whatsoever.  
Must be FF´s way of telling me to go back to writing crackfics. Blegh. I might. But not today!

Thanks for reviewing chapter 3... _Desert Starr, ShadowsCorpse525, CarrieChaos, wolfgirl16, Prisonerksc2-303 and Candy Wesker. _(I want some candy, will you share?)

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Resident Evil, honestly. Capcom does.

**Inspired by: **My Chemical Romance Piano Tribute cd. I put it on and SWOOSH, I didn't stop writing for even a minute.

**Warnings: **Same as always. Abuse, boylove, language.

Enjoy.

* * *

...

"Listen brother... If I touch it like this, it hurts, doesn't it?" The teenage girl asked with a smooth voice, while holding the limp member of her younger brother in her in hand. She squeezed it around the tip, making the boy groan in pain. "But if I do this... It will grow!" She sounded like she was enjoying herself, but the dead look in her eyes stated otherwise. Quietly she tried to turn on her younger brother, but it wasn't working.

It never worked.

"Your hands are so cold." The boy whispered. "Stop it, it's annoying."

"When I did this do daddy he really liked it... He even bought me a new dress." The girl said, letting go of her brother. "He liked it so much, his thing spit at me."

The boy closed his eyes and brought his knees to his chest, looking very vulnarable. He swallowed hard to force back the tears forming in his eyes. "I don't want it to spit." His voice was barely audible. "I don't want this anymore."

"I know my hands are cold, it's winter... And we're running out of the wood for the fireplace." She sighed while curling a strand of hair around her finger. "Well, there's one place it can go where it's always warm."

She stood up from the bed and started to unbutton her dress. Quickly she slipped it off and laid down next to the little boy. "Here, feel..." She grabbed his hand and held it tight as he tried to pull it back. She spread her legs and brought his hand between them. "Feel that? That place is always warm... So if you..."

...

"No." The little boy had grown up to be a strong man, but every once in a while he would still feel as vulnerable as he had back then. "How could you." The man groaned. "How _could_ you."

Wesker plopped down in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He knew how. She had done it because she had thought it was the right thing to do. Just like he had believed it had been the right thing aswell, no matter how _wrong _ it had felt. They had just been too young to understand.

"I've been thinking." Came a voice before the door even opened. "I've been thinking quite a lot, actually."

Ever since their rather rough previous encounter, Krauser had ignored Wesker for a little while. Not because he was angry, but because he wanted to give his boss some time to think things over.

It had bothered Wesker. Krauser had been annoying, nosy and kind of an asshole, but he had meant well. And then when Krauser had began avoiding him, Wesker had started to feel a little abandoned. He never said anything about it though, as people weren't supposed to know he gave a damn about the scarred man that worked for him.

But it appeared Jack had came to his senses. "You're not afraid of being touched." Krauser said while closing the door behind him. "You're afraid of giving up control."

Wesker frowned, surprised by the fact Krauser was getting down to business right away. "Excuse me?"

Krauser shrugged. "Well, in order to to engage in a relationship, you need to give up control every now and then. Like when you're having sex? Well, you'll have a pretty damn bad orgasm if you refuse to 'let go' right?"

"What?!"

"You know, you're all cramped up because you're horny, but then it just doesn't work, because you need to relax in order to have one." Krauser raised an eyebrow. "You can't relax."

"Yes I can." Wesker replied lazily. He was wondering what other things the other man had come up with.

"No, you can't... You're always rubbing your shoulders because you're always tense. It's probably the main reason you get headaches too, since cramped muscles can affect your whole damn body." Krauser was on a roll. "You need to relax, but that's not possible when you constantly feel the need the control everything and everyone." Krauser sat down and stared at his boss. "And in order to relax, you need to let go, which is only possible if..." Krauser almost sounded triumphant by this point. "if you can trust someone."

Wesker stared back, his mouth slightly opened as if he was going to say something. He wanted to say something, but nothing logical would come out, so he decided to remain silent.

"So..." Krauser wasn't done yet. "I think you were abused when you were a kid, and well, if you can not trust your family, then who can you trust, right?" He didn't sound excited anymore, his voice had gotten a bitter undertone now.

Wesker sat up straight and debated on whether or not to kill Krauser. Once again he felt the need to kill him, but didn't execute that plan. It had happened so many times already, Wesker started to wonder whether he needed Krauser.  
He quickly shook the weird thought off. "I don't need anyone." He thought out loud.

"You do." Krauser got up and took a step towards his boss. "And ya know what? That's fine. You don't always have to do things alone."

Wesker's empty expression turned into an angry one. Krauser had seemed rather logical, but now it was starting to annoy him. That man had to stop interfering with his life, as it was starting to make him doubt himself. And Wesker did not like doubting himself one bit. He had not done so in years and refused to start doing it again. It would only screw up his plans.

"Jack, could you please stop annoying the shit out of me all the time? Perhaps you want another hole in your head?"

"No thanks, I've had plenty of holes already." Krauser smirked. His expression softened right away. "You know man, sometimes I feel like kidnapping you and taking you far away from here... But that wouldn't help, so instead I just follow you around and talk a lot."

Wesker groaned and started to massage his neck. "You're the reason I'm tense, you know that."

Krauser nodded. "I know..." He walked up to Wesker's chair and turned it around, not trying to think about the consequences he could be facing at that moment. Quickly he grabbed his boss' hand and removed it from the neck, replacing it with his own hands. His thumbs started to make little circles on the pale skin of the other man in a pretty rough but not painful way.

"Jack, for fuck's s.... hnnnn." Wesker moaned when he felt some of tension disappear in his neck. Then he remembered Krauser was touching him against his will and quickly stood up. He turned around with the speed of light and latched at the scarred man.

Krauser prepared for the collision, but the punch never landed. He opened his eyes again and saw Wesker's hand hanging motionless in the air, only an inch away from his face.

"Jack..." Wesker pulled his hand back and removed his sunglasses. Orange now met with steelblue eyes. "This has to stop."

"No it doesn't." Was the simple and short reply.

"You're ruining my life."

"No, I'm just telling you the things you've probably been thinking about all your life." Krauser turned to look out of the window and saw it had started to snow again. "I wouldn't ruin your life if my own depended on it, I like you." He sighed and walked towards the door. "I'll leave you alone again and get back to work. If you want to see me you know where to find me. You even know where my house lives." Krauser smirked. "You can come by whenever you feel like it."

_I like you_

Everything Krauser had ever said had been stuck in Wesker's head, lingering, but not really on his mind. However this little sentence, these three short words, this tiny little statement, threw him completely off guard.  
A weird feeling washed over him when he heard Jack's heavy voice greet someone on the other side of the door. It made him feel warm inside. "Well I'll be damned, I might actually like you too."

A soft sound behind him made Wesker turn around. In front of him were Mr. T and Odhinn, looking very innocent. They had brought another friend, but a dead one this time. Wesker's eyes widened at the sight of the prey. "Eh, you have got to be kidding me..." He whispered, as he bent over to stroke the soft feathers of dead the bird his cats had brought along. "You caught me a fucking HAWK?!"

* * *

I used to have this cat that caught insane preys too. Squirrels, frogs and giant spiders instead of small birds and mice. She also knew how to fetch. I miss that cat :(  
Good thing I still have Cherry. :)

Well, I'm off. If you still like reading this and are not annoyed by Krauser or Wesker's flashbacks, could you please leave me a review? :)

Until next time.  
TTT-


	5. Crossed a line

**No, I do not own Resident Evil. And it's depressing me that I have to write that down all the time.**

Thanks for reviewing to: _wolfgirl16, CarrieChaos, Desert Starr, Candy Wesker, Mistress Mary D., ShadowsCorpse525, Prisonersck2-303 and ditto9._

**Inspired by:** My friend was here. She's NUTS.

**Warnings: **Too much conversation, but it had to be done.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Dun, dun, duuunnnnnnn!" Krauser made an attempt to jump up and down while banging his head. "Oh! I fucking rock!" He yelled at the television-screen. "I rock socks off!"

A tap on the window made Krauser look away from his screen. Standing outside was Wesker with the most confused look Krauser had ever seen on anyone's face, including his own. He glanced at the little guitar in his hands and snickered. It must've looked pretty damn stupid to Wesker to see him jumping around like a maniac on crack.

He put his little guitar away and walked up to the door, very surprised but mostly very happy to see the other man.

"Hey." Krauser smiled at his boss and stepped aside to let him in. "What brings you here?"

"Sheer boredom." Wesker replied shortly. "What the hell were you doing in there?"

Krauser shrugged. "Playing Guitar Hero, I got bored aswell, so I decided to let the rockstar inside of me have some fun." He stretched his body to release some of the tension in his muscles. "It's too bad those guitars are so small and my TV isn't placed high enough. Coffee?"

Wesker sighed and wondered what had gotten into him. Krauser had said he could always come by, and today he finally had the guts to do so, but he had no idea as to why exactly he had decided to pay the other man a visit. He knew they would probably end up fighting again, and that really wasn't Wesker's intention. "Sure."

He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, glancing at the Playstation 2 that had not been there before. Or had been there before, but carefully hidden by Krauser to seem more mature.

"So? What do you want?" Krauser walked into the room put down the coffeemugs before sitting down right next to Wesker. "I'm not sitting in that chair of doom again."

Wesker smirked. "Videogames? What are you, twelve?"

"No, not really. They're fun to play every once in a while, and believe it or not, you can actually learn from them aswell."

"Learn what? To use magic?" Wesker sneered. "Read a book, they're much more educational."

Krauser looked to the side and wondered why Wesker was already sounding pissed off. Krauser had not even made any bad remarks yet, so there really wasn't a good reason for Wesker to act like an asshole already. "Dude, why are you here?"

"I got bored." Came the same reply. "I tried to talk to HUNK, but he kept talking about wooden pants, so I decided to get the hell away from him. I think he needs to see a shrink someday."

Krauser snickered. "Oh God, he told you about the pants?"

"Eh?"

"Well, I was telling him about how much I love pajamas, because they were made of fabric. So HUNK said 'dude, do you mean not all of your pants are?' and then I thought... well, about wooden pants."

Wesker groaned. "No, Jack, don't say it."

"And the pockets would be drawers!"

"You need to see a shrink aswell, apperantly." Wesker rolled his eyes, though as always invisible behind the dark sunglasses. His lips twitched as he nearly smiled.

"Doesn't everyone these days?" Krauser grabbed his coffee and sipped. "I'd rather think about wooden pants than about the bad things that could've happened in my past. Or yours, really."

"Here we go again."

"I won't say anything, really." Krauser muttered. "I don't want to piss you off right away."

"Good." Wesker grabbed his mug aswell and warmed his hands on it. He was sitting all cramped up because Krauser had gotten a little too close, and that felt slightly uncomfortable to him.

"Ya know... You can't actually crawl into the mug... Believe me, I've tried."

"Why am I not surprised?" Wesker stated. "And I'm freezing my hands off, since the hellish cats got a hold of my gloves again." A look of disapproval washed over his face. "I don't get those creatures."

"You should sell them to the zoo."

"No can do, they would kill the people who work there and form an alliance with the Siberian tigers." Wesker mused. "They would very probably end up taking over the planet before I even have the chance to do so myself."

"And then?" Krauser was amused, Wesker had never said that much before, at least not about things that weren't related to his job.

"Well, they could kill Chris for me, I suppose. If they can take down a hawk, then why not a Redfield?" Wesker smirked. "Perhaps I should write a book about that."

"Unless they make a videogame of it aswell, I'll never get to know that story." Krauser stated dryly. "And it better not have too many puzzles, as those things drive me insane."

"You're not that smart, I know... But your strength makes up for the lack of brains." Wesker sneered again.

"What?" Krauser muttered. "I don't like puzzles because I am impatient. I am not stupid. As a matter of fact, I'm starting to get sick of hearing that all the time."

Wesker relaxed for a short moment as he heard the slightly bittered tone in Krauser's voice. He knew the man wasn't stupid, but it was just too easy to call him that, as Krauser usually didn't think before acting. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, you... Did you just say you're sorry?" Krauser turned to stare at Wesker, who didn't look very sorry to him. "Are you sick, man?" Without thinking, - of course -, Krauser placed his hand on Wesker's forehead. "You do feel a little hot. Or that could be my hand... No, you're feeling hot." Krauser laughed. "Oh man, you look hot too!"

Wesker could feel his face burning, but wasn't sure whether it was with anger. He didn't feel very annoyed. As a matter of fact, deep inside, subconciously, he wanted Krauser's hand back on his skin. Preferably somewhere else, like in his own hand, but his forehead would do again. For now anyway.

"Are you okay?"

Wesker merely nodded. "Eh, Jack, listen... I'm kind of sick of you and the way keep appearing and disappearing again. Can't you just stick to one thing from now on?"

Krauser turned his gaze at the window. It was getting dark outside, and he enjoyed it. "I think so. What do you want..."

"I'll go for appearing." Wesker almost whispered these words. "But if you disappear again, I will hurt you."

"I won't."

"Isn't that what everyone says?" Wesker sounded bittered. "They say they won't just leave, but in the end you're always left with nothing."

"I wouldn't leave you with nothing. I already said I like you."

"That's how you feel now. And why, exactly? Because I'm such a mystery? Because I'm so powerful? Perhaps because you're just nosy, and want to know it all?"

"No." Krauser stated firmly. "You're not that much of a mystery, and as for power... I can't complain about that particular subject myself, either. I admit, I do want to know it all, but that's not because I'm nosy, it's because I give a fuck."

"I don't understand why."

"You're Wesker." Krauser frowned. "You're always wandering around, trying to seem important, trying to make people worship you, but you don't know why someone would give a fuck?"

"There's a big difference between being afraid I will hurt you and therefore giving me what I want, and doing what I want because you care." Wesker shook his head and stood up. "I don't know why I came here."

"Don't run off now."

"I'm not running off." Wesker mumbled, more to himself than to Krauser. "I should get home, Mr. T needs to be fed."

"T can catch his own dinner. And yours too, probably..." Krauser stood up aswell. "Why are you here?"

"I told you I was bored."

"That doesn't cut it." Krauser was starting to get annoyed. "Why?"

"You don't have to believe me, as long as I believe myself no harm is done."

"Why? And do you even believe yourself? Because I doubt you do."

"Ugh." Wesker made his way to the door and opened it quickly. He stepped into the freezing rain and wanted to stalk towards his car, but he didn't make it that far as Krauser went after him and grabbed his arm. "Jack, don't..."

"I think you want to." Krauser's eyes showed a lot of different things, but none of them made a lot of sense.

"Want what, exactly?" Wesker jerked his arm back. A cold gust of wind blew some hair in his face, something that hardly ever happened because of the amount of stuff he put in his hair after taking a shower. It made him look a little boyish.

"You want me to touch you, don't you? That's why you're here... You thought 'Krauser will annoy me, but with a little luck he'll try something suicidal again and place his hands wherever they don't belong'. You're not that hard to see through."

"Don't be ridiculous." Wesker tried to slick his hair back, but nature did not agree with his attempts to do so. "Oh man, I can't see shit with this rain."

In the blink of an eye Krauser had stepped towards the other man and removed his sunglasses. "Admit it."

"Give those back!" Wesker's eyes glowed dangerously in the dimmed light of the blocked out by clouds and currently setting sun.

"No. I like to see people's eyes when I talk to them."

"Give, them, back..." Came the eeriely calm reply.

"If you admit I'm right." Krauser took a look at the sunglasses in his hand and frowned. "Well?"

"You're too full of yourself." Wesker stated with an arrogant voice. "Cut the crap and give them back."

"Screw you." Krauser mumbled to himself. He released the grip on the sunglasses and made them drop on the hard concrete of the street. With a single step he crushed them underneath his boots, knowing this was probably what needed to be done. To cross a line.

"You will regret that." Wesker hissed, anger finally kicking in with full force. It only took him a split second to kick Krauser across the street.

"Argh." Krauser moaned in pain and waited a second for his blurred vision to be restored. "I kind of saw that one coming."

In the meanwhile Wesker had made it across the street himself, in his usual casual and collected way. He kneeled down next to Krauser and frowned. "You're going down, now." He spoke softly. "That was a very bad move... You don't fuck with Wesker."

"Oh shut up." Krauser sat up and shook his head. "You want me, don't you? But you can't stand it. I'm not the one you hate, you hate yourself for wanting me."

Wesker threw the scarred man a cold smirk as he reached for his handgun. Sure, Jack annoyed him, but he had also done a lot for Wesker, so he deserved a quick and painless death. He pointed the thing at Krauser's head. "Any last words? And make them quick."

Krauser quietly closed his eyes and sighed. "Do what you really want to do... Don't do what you think you should be doing. Do what you _want_."

Wesker leaned in, the handgun still aimed at Krauser's head. The safety was off and if he pulled the trigger, the other man's head would explode in a thousand small pieces, scattered on the hard concrete of the street, and Krauser would never speak again. As much as Wesker liked that thought, the one of his employee never speaking again, there was still something holding him back. His hand was shaking, and the longer he was aiming his gun, the more violent the shaking got, up to the point of not being able to aim properly anymore at all.

Wesker looked up and sighed, annoyed by the rain pouring down on his face. He couldn't do it. He still couldn't do it. No matter how hard he focused, no matted how much he wanted to, Wesker could not kill Krauser.

So there was no 'pop' from a firing handgun. There was no blood and there was no destroyed brain. Instead Wesker actually did what he wanted. He leaned in further, pressed his lips on the ones of his favourite employee and enjoyed the moment.

Krauser's eyes fluttered open for a second as his lips met with other ones. Then he closed them again and opened his mouth just a bit, his tongue finally meeting with Wesker's. He slipped his hands undearneath Wesker's jacket and trailed up the man's back.

He was warm, just like Krauser's hands had been all along.

* * *

Ghaha, a kiss. -Faints-.

-Triple T is currently unavailable, please try again later-


	6. Questions

**I do not own Resident Evil! (I almost typed down Dragonball Z, for whatever reason.)**

This was written at 8 in the morning, because I could not sleep. It's not good, I admit, but... I have a huge block, so I needed to write one of those 'in-between chapters'. I promise next will have some kind of action! :)

**I'm sorry this took so long.**

Thanks so, so, SO much for reviewing;  
**CarrieChaos, wolfgirl16, Desert Starr, Zombiegirl2007, ShadowsCorpse525, Candy Wesker, ditto9, Prisonerksc2-303, In The Name Of Cake, The Aviatian Master, Clarice125 and ****luffysqueen25!**** :D**

You people rock my socks off. *Sends hugs and stuff*

**Enjoy, dearies!**

* * *

He was staring out the window, both admiring and despising the changes in nature. Trees were growing leaves again, and the grass had never looked any greener than it did at that very moment. Flowers were starting to appear at random places you would never expect them, and the sun was shining down on the streets, the rays reflected on the wet concrete.

He hated spring, because that was the time of year where people would leave their coats at home and wander around in t-shirts, their arms naked for the whole world to see. Then they would start to wear shorts and skirts, leaving their legs out for the whole world to see, too. And that was something he didn't like. He had nothing to hide anymore, every single one of his scars had healed after he had injected himself with that virus, but it was taking an awful lot of time to get over the discomfort and show off his own body to other people. It just didn't feel right yet, and he wasn't sure whether it ever would feel right, either.

* * *

"Albert...?" The voice had sounded soft and worried. The eyes had looked confused and were slightly widened at the sight of the little blond boy sitting in front of her. "Where did you get those bruises?"

He had scowled for the very first time in his life. "I got in a fight." Had been his cold reply.

"With who?"

"Bullies. They think they can just fool around with anyone, but no matter how hard they try, I always win." That was the first time he had sounded arrogant, even though back then it had been faked arrogance.

"But why would you hide your bruises if you're proud of beating them?" She had asked with a fake wink. "I would show them off and brag about it..." That had been a lie.

"I don't need to brag about how brilliant I am, people are fully aware of it already." There had still not been any hint of emotion in his voice. He was getting good at being cold.

"Every time I see you, you're pulling your shirt down as if you're afraid people might see your back. You haven't gone to any of your sports-classes all year, and I know you're avoiding contact with the people who you go to school with." She had sighed. "If something's wrong, you can always tell me... I might be able to help you, and if not, I know someone who can."

"I don't need help." It had not been the truth back then, but it had seemed like the most logical reply.

"I think you do." She had still sounded soft while she walked up to the boy sitting at his desk, playing with a pen. She stood behind him. "You know, when there are problems, at school, at home or even with friends, you should solve them, rather than ignore them. Problems should be solved, and they can be, if you want to."

He didn't move a muscle when she was standing there. So damn close, he could smell her perfume. "Al?"

When she placed a hand on his shoulder, he cringed. "Don't touch me!" He had hissed.

"You are fifteen already, don't you think it's time to take a new turn and find something that makes you happy?"

"You don't know me." He sneered. "And if you think now is the right time to 'help' me, you're several years late."

"It's never too late." Had been the firm reply. "Just say you need help, and I will make sure you get it... You deserve it, you're such a smart, young man."

"No thanks." He had stood up, shaken the hand away from his shoulder and stalked off, not even caring to take his schoolbag with him. "Good day."

A few days later his dad had came up to him with something different than a belt. This time it had been a knife, and this time a lot of blood had covered the cold floors of his room.

He had shrugged it off and ignored the burning cuts in his flesh. He had just walked up to the bathroom, cleaned them out, wrapped them in bandages and tidied his room. He had, completely indifferent, listened to his dad's voice, ranting about school calling about problems in the household, while he removed all traces of blood there had been on the floor. Then he had stalked off to make some dinner and decided it was time to finish high school somewhere else.

It didn't matter what happened to him, because one day, when they would least expect it, he would get his revenge and make everyone that had ever hurt him, pay for their sins.

It was the one thing that he could look forward to, and the one thing that kept him going. Albert would make them pay. And that he did.

* * *

"What's on your mind?" Krauser walked in without knocking, only to find his boss staring outside again, eyes showing nothing but anger.

Wesker turned to face his... lover? Boyfriend? Friend? He wasn't quite sure yet. "Not much."

Krauser rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Don't push it." Wesker muttered.

The scarred man snickered and approached Wesker with half a smile on his face. He grabbed the other blond around the waist and pulled him against his own body. "You can say whatever you want to say to me, you know, as long as you're not going to insult or hit me again."

Wesker groaned and pushed Krauser away. "I never meant to hit you, kick you or shoot you, even though I did some of those things on a few occasions." Wesker raised an eyebrow. "I really didn't..."

"I know, you just wanted to kill me." Krauser said wisely, ignoring the bitter tone in Wesker's voice.

"Exactly."

"But you can't, because something is holding you back..."

"Exactly."

"It's because you actually like me."

"Exactly..."

"And 'cause I'm a great kisser, too." Krauser smirked.

"Exactly."

"And because you're like a parrot."

"Exactl-... Not funny, Jack, not funny at all."

Krauser laughed. "That was funny... Parrot. You wouldn't be a parrot, you'd be a vulture," Jack mused. "Or no, an owl..."

"You're obsessed with things that have wings." Wesker stated in a dry tone. "Which isn't very healthy, if you ask me."

"At least I always say what is on my mind." Krauser said. "You never do... Which reminds me, let's play that one game! The one where I ask a question, and you only have three seconds to answer it."

Wesker heaved a sigh. "I don't know... That doesn't sound like a good idea to me, really." He raised an eyebrow. "Also, you should be working."

Krauser snorted. "As should you, but instead you're staring outside with that annoying absent-minded look in your eyes, which makes me wish I had some psychic powers so I could read your mind." He took off his beret and sat down in Wesker's chair. "Come on, only five questions."

Wesker appeared to think for a moment and put his sunglasses back on. "I don't know, Jack."

Krauser stuck his hand out. "Give me those." He pretty much ordered while staring at the sunglasses. "I like your eyes, they're so... Orange, hehe." He frowned. "I like orange, for some reason. It looks good on me."

Wesker removed the sunglasses again and handed them to Krauser, not even caring about the fact Jack was making him do so. "You're annoying."

"That's what I do. One day God got bored and decided you needed someone who would follow you around and ask you questions nobody else ever dared to ask you." Krauser frowned. "I do wonder why I was picked to do so, but I don't mind at all."

"There is no God." Wesker sneered.

Jack shrugged. "Perhaps not, but if there is one, then I bet He thinks it's about time for you to get happy and enjoy the smaller things in life. The ones where you don't need your 'amazing power' or gigantic amount of braincells." He placed his boss' sunglasses on his own face. "I bet I look lovely, right now."

Wesker gave a quick nod. "Not bad, Jack, not bad at all..."

Krauser smiled, but it was quickly replaced with a more serious look on his face. "So, question one... A simple one so you can get used to this... What's the one thing you really hate to eat?" He quickly started counting. "One, two..."

"Apples." Was Wesker's quick reply.

"Good! Question two, do you really like me or do you just think I'm sexy... One, two..."

"I like you." It sounded hesitant, but honest. "That was a nasty one."

"So you do think I am sexy? One, two..."

"Yes!" Wesker's eyes widened and he slapped a hand across his forehead. "This shit's madness, perhaps you should get back to work."

Krauser shook his head. "No, two more. Tell me, were you physically abused as a kid? One..."

"Yes." That had sounded very low and threatening, and Wesker's eyes turned a little darker. "Are you happy now?"

Krauser shook his head again. "Of course I'm not happy about it." He whispered. "But it's nice to know something like that."

"Leave, Jack."

"One more."

"I said, LEAVE!"

Krauser stood up and nodded. "I will, I will. For now, anyway." He removed the sunglasses, gave them back to Wesker and stared into the other man's orange eyes. "Ya know... I worry about you at night. If you keep this up, nobody will ever come close to you, and you will end up with all that power, and nobody to share it with..." Krauser's lip twitched. "That'd be such a waste, because I think you've got a lot more to offer than you really think, you just need to get used to accepting things from others, first." He ran a finger over Wesker's jawline. "Someone that hot shouldn't be alone, so be nice and share it with me, someday."  
Krauser walked up to the door and grabbed the doorknob. "See ya later, Weskie."

"What? Do not ever call me that!"

Krauser laughed. "I'm sorry, sir, I couldn't resist." He opened the door and stepped out, determined to get some work done.

Wesker quickly walked after him and stopped Jack in his tracks. "Jack."

"Weskie...?"

"The name is Albert." With those words Wesker went back to his office, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Geez, what a moron." He muttered to himself before picking up Mr. T and nuzzling his fur. "I like the moron though, but he doesn't need to know how much yet." He put Mr. T down again. "Yegh, T, fuzzy bastard." He picked a cat hair from his tongue and sat down in his chair, only to stare back outside again. "I need to get me one of those naked cats..."

* * *

I tried. And I really wanted to update, 'cause it's been so long.  
Next will have some actual action, no pun intended, pervs. Or is there... Haha.

Until we meet again.  
-T


	7. Affection?

**I don't own RE!**

_My thanks go out to...  
_**Zombiegirl2007, wolfgirl16, CarrieChaos, ShadowsCorpse525, MistressMaryD., ditto9, Desert Starr, Candy Wesker, Prisonerksc2-303, The Aviatian Master and Clarice125  
**_for the nice, sweet, fun and inspiring reviews. You still rock my socks off! (-Gettin' cold feet in many ways-)_

**Warnings;** No. I don't think so.

**Inspired by; ** I played the Darkside Chronicles for way too many hours already. You have GOT to love Weskie, HUNK and mostly Krauser. DANG.

**AN;** The block is gone, there is an actual PLOT now, in my head anyway. :D

**Enjoy, dearies!**

* * *

Wesker sighed when he heard his computer bleep, indicating he just received a new e-mail. A bit bored he sat down behind his computer and clicked the blinking icon in the corner of his screen.

_From; Jack Krauser  
_I'm sick, Al! I can't come to work! :(

Wesker groaned something under his breath and replied right away.

_From; Albert Wesker at Umbrella_  
Oh come on... What is it, a virus?

_From; Jack Krauser  
_Probably. I coughed and a butterfly came out, I caught it with my beret. Was thinking of keeping it in a jar.

___From; Albert Wesker at Umbrella_  
Idiot. I got stuff to do, are you sure you can't come to work?

_From; Jack Krauser  
_Very positive, which is quite a negative thing. I have a fever. I miss you. -_-' Hehehe...

___From; Albert Wesker at Umbrella  
_Fine. I'll come over when I'm done here, you better have coffee.

_From; Jack Krauser  
_I was hoping you'd say that, hehe. See ya! -wanders off back to bed-

Wesker closed the screen again and leaned back in his chair, wondering how to spend the day without Krauser getting in the way of everything. For the first time in quite a while he would actually have the time to work, but he didn't feel like it. It was a lot more fun with Jack around, even though he would never admit liking the scarred man accidently messing up his plans all the time.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

"Wesker." In a walked a lady with dark hair. "I thought I'd drop by to ask how you're doing, you haven't been in touch, lately."

A displeased look washed over Wesker's face. "Miss Wong, I have work to do. If you feel the need to talk to me, make an appointment, just like everybody else always does."

Ada smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh come on, we're after the same thing, here... You know you need me."

Wesker scowled. "Everyone is replacable."

"Good, that's kind of why I am here." Ada stated with a more serious expression. "You know, I have been thinking. I'm not quite sure whether that Krauser-guy will do us any good. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd end up betraying us, thinking about where he came from."

Wesker rolled his eyes, but it went invisible behind the signature sunglasses. "Really..." Was his dry reply.

"He doesn't like me one bit, and I think that's because he considers me a threat. He knows I'm on to him, and he's afraid I will mess up whatever plans he is making." She appeared to think for a second. "He's not here, is he?"

"Jack is sick, he will be back when he recovers." Wesker said annoyed. Ada was annoying him since Krauser was, without a doubt, Wesker's most loyal employee. Wesker didn't even have doubts about that, since Jack appeared to think he owed Wesker for something that had happened about two years ago. "Unless you have proof, I'd rather see you keep quiet about this. I don't want any problems just because you can't stand Krauser."

"You mean he can not stand me... I met you years ago, I know what you want and I would like to see you have things your way. I doubt Krauser understands, he hardly knows you."

Wesker sighed. "Miss Wong, if Jack has any ulterior motives, I will find out. After all, I see him more often than you do." He pointed at the door. "If that is all, please remove yourself so I can get back to work."

"I was thinking..." Ada quickly muttered before getting kicked out. "You want to go out for a drink later today?"

"Please remove yourself." Wesker said a little louder. "I have things to do, and chatting with you about whatever will not help me get my work done."

"Come on, don't you think it's time to get a bit more social around me? We met years ago, you know." Ada walked up to Wesker's chair and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you wouldn't have kept me around for this long, if you really didn't like me at all."

Wesker was about to turn his back on her when the felt the weight of her hand pressing down on his shoulder. He supressed a nervous hiss. "Miss Wong, if you don't get the hell away from here very fast, you will have hell to pay." He stated with a dark voice. "Remove yourself this instant."

Ada didn't remove her hand. "I know you're not as scary as you think you are." She giggled girlishly. "You're just acting tough because you think women like it... I bet you're quite a sweetheart in the sack."

Wesker stood up in the blink of an eye and grabbed Ada by the throat. He removed the sunglasses and threw her an empty look. "I am not interested in you whatsoever. You're a spy, and you're quite good at what you do, but that is all." No trace of emotion was left in his voice anymore. "If you offend me, annoy me or purposely try to get on my nerves, I will dispose of you. As I said before, everyone is replacable." He pointed at the door. "Now leave."

Ada coughed when Wesker let go of her and left his office, a bit unstable and dizzy. She had hoped to buy some of his trust, because that would make it easier to get closer to her own objective, but it appeared it wasn't working. Or maybe it just wasn't working just yet... There was still plenty of time left, and Wesker couldn't remain unaffected by her forever.

-------------

"You're not bringing the best of weather along with you." Krauser muttered when he let Wesker in. "Then again, maybe we make a great couple on the rainy days."

"What about the sunny days, then?" Wesker raised an eyebrow at the word 'couple', but ignored it. It sounded kind of nice to him. In a rather disturbing way, anyway.

"I prefer to spend my time at the pool, on sunny days." Krauser visibly shivered from the cold as he pointed at the kitchen. "Get your own coffee, I'm still sick," he stated while walking to his living room and wrapping himself in a blanket.

Wesker joined him a minute later, holding two mugs of coffee. Coffee made Wesker feel comfortable. It reminded him of all the fights he had had with Krauser, and more so about all the times he couldn't kill the other man. The dark substance reminded him of nice things, and that was obviously to be considered a good thing.

"How sick are you?" Wesker took his gloves off and cautiously placed a hand on Krauser's forehead. It still felt odd touching the scarred man, even though he should've been used to it by now, given all the times Krauser had touched him against his will. "You don't feel too hot."

"That's 'cause I'm freezing." Krauser uttered with chattering teeth. "I don't have a fever, I have an anti-fever."

"A what?"

"I dunno, I'm just making stuff up, maybe I'm delerious." Krauser smirked. "How was work?"

Wesker sighed as he tried not to think about Ada and the way she had flirted with him. He knew Krauser wouldn't appreciate it, and he really didn't feel like argueing with a sick man. Also, nothing had happened, right? He had kicked Wong out after physically hurting her, so technically he had nothing to fear. "It was okay. I was actually able to get some work done because you weren't around, talking the ears off my head."

Krauser snickered while trying to reach for his coffee without removing the blanket. "You know you like it when I do that."

"Hnnn, don't be too full of yourself." Wesker stated casually.

"I bet you even missed me, and started talking to HUNK out of sheer boredom."

"Perhaps."

"Definitely." Krauser grunted as his blanket fell on the ground. "Maybe you should keep me warm?"

Wesker glanced to the side and watched Krauser pick up the blanket again, once again shaking slightly from the cold. Touching him wouldn't be a bad thing... Perhaps Krauser had a good point... Which would be a first, considering the man was quite impulsive and slightly obsessive.

"Well?"

Wesker muttered something under his breath as he stared at Krauser's curious face. Touching him, okay, but how? Wesker had always touched people out of sheer anger or sexual passion, nothing more and nothing less. He scowled. "If you need help grabbing your coffee, I can do it, so you don't have to reach into the cold again."

"You want to, but you don't know how." Krauser concluded in a dry voice. "I don't care how, for all I care you come sit on my lap."

"I'm not a dog."

"Oh, bummer, I bought you a chewing toy last week."

"Jack..." Wesker's voice sounded low.

"Albert..." Was the short reply. Krauser frowned. "I dun think I ever called you that before."

"No, you haven't."

Krauser threw the blanket on the ground and sat closer to Wesker. A bit hesitant, but never showing it out of fear of seeming afraid, he grabbed the other man's sunglasses and placed them on the coffee-table. He glanced at the orange eyes and grabbed Wesker's hand. "You did kiss me, touching me shouldn't be that much of a problem anymore."

"Jack... I don't think-"

"Shut up and hold me."

Wesker threw Krauser an annoyed glare and hissed. "Listen, I know you-"

"Albert!" Krauser cut Wesker off again. "I know you're not going to kill me, so stop threatening me, sometimes you remind me of a kid that's not getting candy before dinner." Jack grinned. "I'll give you candy before dinner if you finish what you started a week ago."

"Excuse me?" Wesker asked with his trademark empty expression on his face.

"I want another kiss." Krauser shivered and wished for Wesker to hurry up. "Or I'm gunna freeze to death."

"You have no idea how many of my problems would be solved if that happened." Wesker fought the urge to smile. "Fine." The smile became visible when Krauser, a rather large man, rolled up to a ball and rested his head on Wesker's chest. "You're such a damn weirdo."

Krauser lifted his head and ran his tongue over Wesker's lips. "At least you can be sure of this weirdo liking you." He mumbled with his lips brushing against Wesker's. "You'll get used to it, wait until I start playing Singstar when you're around."

"What?"

"Shut up and hold me."

Wesker pressed his lips on Krauser's and grabbed the man's hand. 'Hell, I really might get used to this... Sometime,' he thought to himself. And for a few minutes all thoughts about work, Ada and his hatred towards certain others disappeared to the background. There was a time and place for everything, and the only thing he wanted at that moment was some affection.

"Hey." Krauser broke the kiss and grabbed Wesker's leg, which was twisted underneath him in a strange way. "How'd you do that?"

"I can be quite flexible." Wesker replied with his one hand still in Krauser's hair and his other now around the scarred man's waist.

Krauser glanced at the orange eyes and nodded quietly. "Hmm yeah... You actually can."

* * *

Don't ask, I don't know what's wrong with me. I think it's because I'm in love myself? Hehehehe... :)  
Well, I hope you liked it, if you did, then please... Oh, you know what I'm going to say, right?  
I can assure you more will follow soon. But now it's time to sleep :D Night, strangahs!

-T


	8. Worries

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

I don't know if you noticed yet, some people can be a bit slow lmbo, not pointing fingers here, but I changed my nick. A month ago or something already, so you should be used to it now. If not, then that's too bad, but changing it back would make things only worse.  
And I like being FUNK :3

**Thanks for reviewing; Desert Starr, Clarice125, CarrieChaos, ditto9, Zombiegirl2007, wolfgirl16 and WeskyTron4211.**

I still do not own Resident Evil. I apologize for taking so long, I've been busy and again have a huge block on this story.  
I'm just going to try to write something now. I hope it works out.

**Warnings; **Implied abuse, violence, death, yaoi slash boylove blabla, implied sexual things? YAY! XD

I say three or four more chapters and then we're done here. :)

**Note;** We're skipping ahead to the start of Resident Evil 4.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It felt a bit heavy in his hand, the object he had not touched in many years. It still looked rather new, the only thing indicating it wasn't in use anymore was the very thin layer of dust covering it. It appeared dust really could go wherever it wanted, and enter boxes through the smallest cracks.

He caressed the cold surface with his thumb and tried to regain control over his breathing as the memories washed over him. He had no idea the object was still in his possession, and his heart had skipped a beat when he had laid eyes on it. A rush of panic had taken over his body for a moment, but he was capable of ignoring it, just like always.

"Damn ugly gun." Wesker muttered at the object in his hands. "I didn't really have a lot of taste back then, now did I?"

The gun remained silent, just like every normal person would've expected. It annoyed Wesker though.

"Do you still work?" Wesker frowned and glanced around, knowing nobody else was in his office, but still feeling a bit uneasy. "I don't think I even want to know."

----- Years ago -----

Three empty cans had been lined up that day. Two had once contained Coca Cola, one can he wasn't too sure of where it came from, since the label had been peeled off. A young man had released three shots with the handgun he had stolen a few days earlier.

The first two shots had missed their target, but the third had actually, one way or another, touched the can with no label on it. The can had danced around for a second or two before falling on the ground.

A smirk had formed on the young man's face. "That wasn't too hard..." He stared at the weapon in his hand nodded quietly. "You're going to make my life so much better."

"Albert!"

The young man had turned around and quickly hidden his weapon in his baggy pants. Thank God for the seventies. "Yes?"

An older had appeared, his features the same as the young man's, but his expression angry and annoyed. "What the fuck was that noise?"

"I found some firecrackers and had to try them out." A lie. He had become great at telling lies, it was almost easier than telling the truth back in those days.

"What the fuck are you, a kid? Get your ass home and help your mother with dinner, we're sick of waiting for you every fucking day, only God knows what you're up to when you're out late." The older man had grabbed a hold of Albert's arm and tugged it violently. "Come on kid, make yourself useful."

Albert had followed him home with a distant look in his eyes. His dad could try whatever the hell he wanted, he could torture his son, verbally abuse him and even lock him away in the closet for a full day, soon it wouldn't matter anymore, because he had a gun.

And, he swore to God, he was going to use it.  
The question wasn't 'if' anymore, it was 'when' now.

He had snickered, granting him a punch in the eye socket.

"Fucking dumbass, I can't believe you grew up to be such a loser." His father had sneered.

_Whatever._

----

It was time to check in on his employees. HUNK, Krauser and Wong had been sent out to some remote part of Europe to steal a sample of a Master Plaga. Wesker was fully aware of the fact they could get into trouble, but he tried to ignore the voices in the back of his head that were stating he had put Jack in danger.

He had not put Jack in danger, that man was fully capable of defending himself. However, it still irked Wesker that his... man, _his_ man, was somewhere far away, where he couldn´t help him if there would be any need for it.

"Report."

The face of Ada stared back at him, and he scowled. He didn't feel like talking to the woman, but he had to. As long as she would prove to be useful to him, he would try and put up with her. But, and that he swore to God, if there really was a God anyway, as soon as she would start showing signs of trouble, he would dispose of her.

"Nothing to report." Was the short reply from the lady in the red dress.

"The sample?"

"I don't have it yet, I only just got here... I'm trying to find that vagrant Spaniard, but he's not making it very easy for me." Ada sighed. "Well, I hope he will end up proving his worth, because I'm starting to doubt it."

"Krauser there?" Wesker didn't like wasting a lot of words on people he didn't really like. It tired him.

"No, he went off to do God-knows-what... I don't trust him one bit, I think he has some ulterior motive."

"Perhaps he was just getting tired of being around you." Wesker sneered through clenched teeth. How dared she question his man's motives. Jack was loyal to Wesker, Wesker was pretty damn sure of that. The past few months had only proved this, and never had he caught Jack doing something suspicious. If there was one person who shouldn't be trusted completely, then it was Ada. But Wesker decided not to let his anger get the better of him. "Locate the sample and try to hurry, I don't like it when people keep me waiting."

And with those words Wesker cut off the connection. He then pressed a few different buttons to come in contact with HUNK.

"HUNK, what's the status of the mission." It wasn't a question, it was more like a demand.

"I'm on it." The usually very quiet man didn't seem any different that day, either. "I'll report back when I have some kind of news."

"Good." Wesker smirked. HUNK wasn't that talkative, social or nice, but at least one could count on the silent abuser of TMP's. "Oh and one more thing... Keep an eye on Ada, I think she's up to something."

"Will do. What if I catch her doing something she shouldn't do?" HUNK frowned, though it went invisible behind the mask, goggles and helmet. "Kill on the spot?"

"Depends. If she tries anything that might hurt the company, Jack or yourself, then yes." Wesker re-adjusted his sunglasses and stuck his hand up as if he waved at his employee. "Now get back to work."

Again no pleasantries or 'good luck'. He had better stuff to do. He really did, but for some reason he didn't feel like it. Jack was on his mind now pretty much ever hour of the day. It was starting to interfere with his thinking, but for some reason, he didn't mind...

----- A few weeks earlier -----

"It doesn't have to hurt." Jack's hands traced down Wesker's chest, carefully but surely. "And if it does, I'll quit."

"Wouldn't you just hate that?"

"No, I'm very patient. And if it's really bad, I'll go out and sit in the fridge, that'll take care of the problem."

Wesker tried to imagine Krauser sitting in a refrigerator. It would be a funny sight at the least. "Can't you go do that right now? I'm curious to see how you would fit in one..."

Krauser shook his head. "No, because then, when I'd get out, my hands would be cold..." A bit hesitant he tried to unbutton his boss' pants without seeming too eager. "We can take it very slowly, right? Just like we've been doing all along." And the button popped open.

Wesker tried to ignore the alarm-bells in the back of his head. This was Krauser unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, not that godforsaken sister he had all those years ago. "Yeah... Easy..." He muttered, suddenly feeling very insecure, something that normally never happened.

Krauser felt his boss' tension and removed his hands from the other man's pants. "Too early?"

Wesker blushed. This made him feel like a female teenager, teasing her boyfriend and then saying no at the moment supréme. "No, it's not, it's okay." His voice sounded raspy and he cursed himself for seeming so damn pathetic.

"If it's too early and you say yes, then it's only going to make things worse, isn't it..." That was a statement, not a question. "It's okay, you know? I told you I like you, I wouldn't hurt you, and no, I won't break those promises for something platonic as sex."

Wesker covered his eyes with his arm and heaved a deep sigh. "I'm sorry."

"You're Wesker, you're not sorry..." Krauser smirked and grabbed the arm.

"I actually am."

"No, you're not sorry. Or at least you shouldn't be... Hehe, months ago you would never have said sorry to anyone."

"Months ago all you ever did was annoy the hell out of me." Wesker stated dryly, remembering the insane amount of annoying question Krauser had asked him back then. "Also, months ago I didn't give a damn about you."

"And you do now?" Krauser supressed a smile, not wanting to seem too eager once again.

"It appears that way."

"Say it."

Wesker stared into Krauser's eyes. "Say what?"

"Say it... No, say how you really feel." Yes, he was provoking Wesker again, but hey, it wouldn't matter. Wesker was getting used to it anyway.

"What? I don't feel a lot."

"I don't believe you..." The scarred man chuckled. "What if I say it first?"

"Say what?"

"You know Al..." Krauser bent over the naked chest of his man, yes, _his_ man, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm in love with you."

"Jack..."

"You don't have to feel the same, but I'm sure you feel at least something? I want to know what."

"Likewise."

Krauser raised his other eyebrow, now looking like a man who got one-too-many botox injections. "Excuse me?"

"You look ridiculously surprised now..." Wesker smirked. "I said 'likewise'. Like, I feel the same?" He rolled his eyes, Krauser was pushing his buttons again, and no, not the right ones.

"Say it out loud, please."

"Oh fuck you... I am indeed in love with you too. Happy now?"

Krauser laid down next to his man, mate and boss and smiled like a maniac on crack. "Very... So see? We can wait, because... Well, because we can."

"Perhaps." Wesker breathed and rolled closer to Krauser. "The kisses aren't that bad, anyway, right?"

----- Back to the present. -----

"Not bad, not bad at all." Wesker smirked. Oh, they had gone further, more than once, whenever they had some time off and were tired of talking, watching tv or taking walks in the neighbourhood. But Wesker really shouldn't be daydreaming at a day like this... The mission had to first, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Well, I tried. This was a really long chappie, so I had to cut it in half. Expect the other half sometime later this week. I hope.

Well, despite writing this with a block, and therefore feeling a bit hesitant about posting this, I still hope you enjoyed it at least a little. If you did, please be kind and drop me a review :)

Until next time,  
FUNK


	9. Worries II

I am so damn sorry it took me this long, and even more that I came back with a chapter that is both very short, and not very good. I do try, but that damn block refuses to dissolve.  
I actually have the end of the story written already, and it's not even that bad, but the last two chapters before the end are proving to be real HARD. :( Not cool.

Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter; **WeskyTron4211, Resident-Neptune, CarrieChaos, Desert Starr, Clarice125, ditto9, ShadowsCorpse525, DeathOfAAnngel, Prisonerksc2-303 and Skandragon Blackheart.**  
I really appreciate the reviews, for they make me WANT to update, even with that block. Thanks a lot strangahs.

* * *

The mission had to come first. Wesker had said so himself, as had Ada, Krauser and HUNK. What Wesker had not expected though, was that Krauser would be so very official and focused on work every time they would have a short moment of contact.

Now the last time he had received a call from Jack, all Jack had talked about was that everything was going well, and that he should be home sooner than later. That last time however, was already two days ago. In those two days the only people to contact Wesker had been HUNK and Ada. Ada with messages that didn´t make a lot of sense, and HUNK with short comments on where he was and what he was up to.

Neither appeared to know where Jack was hanging out, though.

"Damn it Jack, pick the hell up." Wesker was staring at the screens in front of him, hoping Krauser would appear on them. "This has gone on long enough, I'm less than amused right now."

Jack didn't answer the call though, and Wesker was growing more suspicious by the minute. Jack wouldn't have betrayed him, right? The scarred man always appeared very loyal to his boss, more loyal than any of his other employees ever had. However, nothing was impossible. Nobody had ever expected him to betray Umbrella or the Organization, yet he had done so. In rather sneaky ways even. So it wouldn't be impossible...

"Impossible." Wesker muttered him to himself. "Impossible." He sighed and leaned back in his chair, ignoring his heart pounding in his chest, the beats echoing in his head. "Jack wouldn't do that, not after all the things he went through just to get his hands on me."

It still irked him though... More than he wanted to admit. And not necessarily the fact that Jack could have turned on him. There was one other thing, one other possibility... But Jack, he couldn't be dead right?

Wesker violently shook his head as if that would chase the thought away once and for all. "No!"

**=== Meanwhile ===**

"Been a long time, comrade..."

Leon had entered the scene, which had triggered a strange sense of anger inside of Krauser. No, the scarred man wasn't the type of person to lose control easily, however, seeing his former comrade was something that didn't make him very happy. Not at all.

"Krauser." Leon seemed a little surprised, but that could've been caused by the blood dripping down his jaw.

"I died in a crash two years ago, is that what they told you?" Krauser liked seeing the almost confused look on Leon's face. It made him want to mock the younger man.

"You're the one who kidnapped Ashley!"

Krauser smirked as he engaged in battle with the other man, hand to hand, no guns involved whatsoever, just their knifes. He would win, no doubt about it. It didn't matter what he said, because Leon would go home in a body bag, not capable of telling anyone about what had been going on on this island. And after Leon, he would do the same thing to Ada, because that bitch had not been showing any signs of giving a damn about the mission, proving his worries about her not being as loyal to Wesker as she should be to be rightful.

A few minutes into battle Krauser was getting sick of toying with Leon, and decided it was time to put an end to this shit once and for all. "All for Umbrella's sake..."

"Umbrella?"

"Almost let it slip... Enough talk, die comrade!"

A struggle, short and sweet. A knife, almost sinking down into Leon's chest. A strange sensation of happiness, erupting in his stomach, flowing through his veins. The desire to kill, just like two years ago. But this time he was allowed to do so, because Wesker had ordered him to kill Kennedy.

But it never happened. The woman who he had thought to be his colleague, at least in a certain way, had decided to pop up and ruin the moment. That single bullet had interfered with a release of grudge he had been struggling with for two years. That fucking Ada Wong.

Leon didn't seem too shocked. "Ada!"

Krauser held his arm against his body as he looked up, annoyed. Not only had Leon left a cut in his chest, but Ada had also left a bullet in his hand. "Well, if it isn't the bitch in the red dress." He had been right all along. She was not on his side. Not on Wesker's.

"Looks like we have the upper hand here."

Krauser smirked, trying hard not to seem too surprised. Sure, the moment had passed, and it was his own fault Leon wasn't dead yet. He shouldn't have played with the boy for that long. "You may be able to prolong your life, but it's not like you can escape your inevitable death, is it?" He mocked Leon.  
Ignoring Ada, for he would deal with her later, he took off. There would be another place and another time... Leon would meet his end one way or another. As would Ada. By his hands.

**=== Back to Wesker ===**

"Jack! For the love of God, it took a long time to get a hold of you." Wesker tried to sound angry, but to be honest, all he had really felt was this annoying thing other people called 'worry'. "What the hell is going on?"

Jack scowled. "Ada interfered."

"With what? What the hell is wrong with your chest? Is it bleeding?"

Jack glanced down and shrugged. "It'll heal soon enough."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. I told you she would prove to be a problem, yet you still insisted on sending her along. I know why you did it, but I'm not happy about it."

"Jack?" Wesker frowned, something seemed off.

"What."

"Could you just try to get your hands on the sample and return home?"

"Ada interfered when I was this close to killing Kennedy once and for all. I will be waiting for him, I want a fucking rematch, and I'm getting it. Then the bitch in the red dress is going down, mark my fucking words, for she is back-stabbing you right in front of your own damn eyes. HUNK will get the sample, I'll do the dirty work."

"Jack!" Wesker sneered. "Get the sample, and come home, that is an order."

"Screw you."

The screens all turned black as Krauser cut off the transmission. Krauser had hung up on Wesker, ignored his orders and probably taken off raging with anger.

Wesker removed his sunglasses and sighed. Krauser had never been that cold to him before, and he had no idea how to handle it. "For fuck's sake!"

Partially annoyed, but also even more worried than a few minutes ago, he stood up and left his office. He would get back to work later, after calming down a bit. The sample would be taken care of anyway, HUNK was still out there, and there was no doubt whether that man would succeed or not.

As for Jack... Wesker groaned as he entered his private chambers near his office, and sank down on his bed. "He better be careful... Oh please Jack, be careful."

* * *

One more. Next time, the actual ending of Flexi. Please don't flame, but wait and see. It should be up this week, for I've got most of it written out already. Next will be thrice as long and contain way more drama than any of the other chapters before. YAY FOR DRAMA.

I need a nap. Hope you'll be able to sit this one out until the end.  
Have a good night strangahs. ;)

FUNK


	10. Flexibility

I promised a faster, longer and better update. Faster and longer weren't too hard. Better... Well, that's for you to read and judge, I suppose. ;)

**Note;**You may have seen part of this chapter before, because it was written months ago for a different story. Said story was deleted because LeonxAshley wasn't my thing. I then realized said part was way better off edited and placed in Flexibility. Good to know I got to put it use somewhere after all.

**Thanks for reviewing; wolfgirl16, Desert Starr, kerry, CarrieChaos and Prisonerksc2-303.**

Still don't own, lots of bla.

**Warnings;** Drama, drama, drama. And something else...

**For the last time on Flexi; ENJOY!**

* * *

_She has to pay. He has to pay. They both have to pay for making this stupid mission so much harder than it was supposed to be. Where the fuck is HUNK? Isn't he supposed to be around to help me out here? It fucking hurts, the burns are insane, half of my face appears to be gone. And why on earth did she try to kill me?_

_As if Leon had not beaten me up enough already... It's unbelievable this is the end of Jack Krauser. I tried so hard, and yet I failed. I should've listened to Wesker, but no, I ignored him. _

_Maybe that means this is exactly what was supposed to happen. I ignored his orders, and look at me now. There are fucking holes in my body, and I had no idea it was possible for someone to bleed this much, for such a long time._

_I hope he'll forgive me. And that he won't forget the nice moments we shared. I fucking loved the man, and I have the weirdest feeling he felt the same about me. Albert Wesker is capable of loving another human being, for as far as we were both still human, anyway. And what did I do?_

_I fucked up._

_I always fuck things up._

_Well, not anymore. _

_I deserve this, don't I? Sadly, I think I do._

**---- An hour or so earlier. ----**

Ada had interfered with their plans, that was a fact, and she was aware of it. What she was not aware of though, was that she had not only interfered with her boss' plans, but also with his relationship. And to Wesker, that was even worse, because he wasn't the type to just get into a relationship easily.

Wesker was staring at the screens in front of him, growing more impatient by the minute. It was taking his employees too long to get the job done, and Krauser had not been in contact with him for hours again. He was also getting more worried by the minute, because something seemed off. Or perhaps it did not seem off, but felt off. Technically, the latter one was even worse, because his feelings he could not control.

Sure, he could hide them, but controlling...

It was time to contact Ada again.

"Report, time is almost up." There was no 'hello' in Wesker's dictionary when talking to Ada anymore.

Ada appeared content. "Krauser's dead."

"Really?" Hiding his feelings, it was a talent that was proving to be quite useful at that moment. "Hnnn, Leon doesn't die easily." Fucking Kennedy! "That's fine, we can use him to clean up Saddler for us, we'll let them fight it out. Neither one of them will manage to come out unharmed."

"Easier said than done..." Came Ada's annoyed reply.

"Either way, it is your job to clean after them when the fight is over. Don't forget who is running the show. Whatever happens, we can't let either of them live to see tomorrow... Our goal is to retrieve the sample, take out anything that might interfere with our plans."

It only took pushing one button to cut Ada off. Slowly but surely Wesker grabbed a hold of his sunglasses, stared at his own reflection in the object in his hand, and crushed them. "Krauser's dead... Dead." He stood up and walked to the window. "FUCK!"

**---- Back to Jack. ----**

_It's fucking cold here, when did that happen? I need my phone, but it's out of reach. Technically, everything is out of reach now. How stupid, why does dying take so much time? She wasn't paying a lot of attention when she left, was she? Kind of casual, and a big mistake in some cases. Never leave a corpse until you are sure that they are dead. In horror movies the villains always come back to life at least once. I came back even though Leon left me for dead._

_Do villains ever come back to life for a second time? I can't seem to remember a movie where that happened. Then again, I can't seem to remember a lot of things right now..._

_It's too fucking cold._

_**---- **_**HUNK **----

"Find Jack, and do it now."

HUNK was standing somewhere near what seemed like ruins. He had taken off the gas mask because it had been annoying him. "Jack? Where is he supposed to be then?"

"I don't know. Ada says he died, but I... I don't know." Wesker sighed and rolled his eyes. There would be a time for crying, but this wasn't the right moment yet. "Find him."

"What about the sample?"

"Jack is now to be considered your first priority. Find him, I want him back, dead or alive." Wesker cringed. "Alive would be better..."

"Okay."

"Do you still have that thing I gave you?"

HUNK held up a small case with a logo on it. "I do."

"Use it if you must. Even if you think it's too late already. And it's only for Jack, not for Ada, I don't care if we lose her."

"Will do, sir." HUNK started walking towards where the ganados were engaged in battle with Leon. The agent smirked, he couldn't believe how easily Leon had gotten to the island. It was a shame the man worked for the government...

"HUNK?"

"I will... Just a second, I swear..." HUNK jumped down a ledge and made his way towards a building. A bit annoyed he began to search for a way up. "This is just dandy..." He muttered to himself.

"HUNK!"

"I think... Sir, I'll get back to you in a minute, okay?" He hung up on Wesker. Again he grabbed a hold of the small case and started to climb a flight of stairs, completely ignoring the ganados that were firing at him with crossbows. "Damn ganados, get a hobby..." And another flight of stairs, accompanied by some more of the crazed people, this time wearing masks similar to his own. "Ah, great dress-sense, I can tell!" And one more. "Do these things ever end?"

A few bullets and steps later he reached the roof. "Ah...." Quietly the cold-hearted agent approached the body that was a few feet away from him. "Damn..."

**---- Jack -----**

_Damn? Well, you got that right! I'm fucking bleeding to death, that is, indeed, worth a 'damn'. I'd say it myself, but even speaking is too damn tiring. Hell, thinking is tiring, but for some odd reason, I can't seem to stop doing so._

_I'm not bleeding fast enough. Heh. If I could, I'd pull the trigger myself. Damn woman, you could've ended it with a head-shot, this I do not deserve._

_I wish Al was here. I miss his sneering, scowling and yelling. Heck, I even miss his punches in the face. At least... What the fuck was that?_

_"Wesker told me to do this... He would like to see you back alive." A bittered snicker. "I doubt this will do the trick though, I got your blood all over my damn boots. If you do, for some insane reason, survive, I will make you clean them."_

_That hurts. That hurts. That hurts. That hurts. Make it stop..._

_... Thanks..._

**---- Several hours later. ----**

"It was Ada?"

"Yup." HUNK nodded and stared at his boss as the man quietly touched the heavily scorched skin of his employee. "I don't know why she did it, but I swear, I saw her leave right after they fought, and then found Jack in..." HUNK sighed. "I don't know."

"Oh fuck, we're losing him!"

"Sir, I think it was too late, he was practically empty when..."

"Get some fucking help right now!" Wesker yelled as he placed his hands on Krauser's chest. "NOW!"

* * *

"You can't do that, Albert. I am your father, you're not supposed to turn on me like that..."

Albert smirked. "Looks like I'm in control now, does it not?"

"Think about your mother! She will be devastated!" For the first time in Albert's life, his father eyes were showing fear instead of anger. "And come on, I have done so much for you..."

"Excuse me? What on earth have you done for me? There are several things you did TO me, but I have never seen you do anything FOR me!" Albert sneered. "You fucking nearly killed me a few weeks ago, how on earth is that good parenting? You deserve to die for all the things you did to me and my sister. She did things that were wrong, but in the end, you are to blame for _that_ too!"

"I was just making sure you'd grow up to be a strong and smart young man... I didn't do..."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole! You are not a daddy, you are a sperm donor who annoyingly enough knocked up my mom twice. It's time for you to trade in this life for one in the afterlife. I'm guessing... Hell?" A cold smirk appeared on the younger man's face. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you there someday, but until then... Goodbye daddy."

He pulled the trigger and watched the blood splatter on his arm with a content look on his face. Killing had seemed drastic and scary, but it wasn't as bad as he had expected it to be. It gave him a rush, to have that much power over a living creature. "Damn, I could get used to that..."

* * *

"Still nothing, this is taking way too long. Fuck..." Wesker stood back for a second and wiped the sweat of his forehead. "Continue chest-compressions!"

He started searching several cabinets, hoping he would find medication that could possibly save Krauser's life. Medication he had not tried yet. Heck, even a virus he had not tried yet would do. Desperate times would call for desperate measures, and this was a desperate time indeed, no doubt about it.

It seemed though, that everything had been done to try and save the man's life already. There was a time of trying, and a time of giving up. Perhaps this was the right time to give up?

Wesker's eyes caught a glimpse of the red beret he had wanted to set on fire several times in his life. "Oh fuck..."

**------- Epilogue ---------**

The room was cold and sterile, the only thing that looked somewhat warm was the body of the man lying in the bed. He wasn't concious, he hadn't been for weeks now. Though his body appeared to be healing, it almost seemed as if he didn't want to wake up. And perhaps he really didn't, after everything he had gone through earlier on. Nobody blamed him for this, because if he did wake up, he would have to get back to work again right away. And his job wasn't a very ordinary one, it was actually the primary reason for him being unconcious in the first place.

The white bandages around his head and body almost made him look fragile, even though there was nothing fragile about this man at all. At least not on the outside, and the outside of this man was what mattered most. The strong arms could lift heavy objects and his speed and agility made him very flexible. His eyes made him capable of aiming with great prescision and his strong legs could take anyone down with such ease, it almost looked simple.

So nobody cared about his inside, or so they thought.

The double doors leading to the room swooshed open and revealed another man. The other man made his way to the bed and checked underneath the white bandages.

"Not bad... Not bad at all." A pleased look washed over the man's face as he re-adjusted the bandages. He then turned his head to the monitors next to the bed but what he saw there wasn't as pleasing as he wanted. "But I do think it's time for you to wake up."

The man in the bed didn't hear it, or maybe he didn't want to hear it. His body remained still as a gloved hand was placed on his forehead, or more on what was left of his forehead. The only things that indicated that there was some life left in him at all was the silent rising and falling of his chest and the bleeps on the monitor.

The other man grabbed a plastic chair from near the window and set it down next to the bed. He took a seat and placed his elbows on the bed so he could rest his head in his hands. Sighing he started to wonder about several things, and soon enough he was so consumed in his own thoughts, nothing else got through anymore.

The man in the chair didn't notice the movements of the one placed in the hospital bed until a hand suddenly neared his face. His first thought was to stand up and defend himself, but then he realised it was just him... And he had woken up.

"Christ." The man's voice sounded weak, but he was awake nevertheless. "I feel like shit."

A light chuckle. "You look like shit."

"Hnnn." The man in the bed smirked and slowly drifted back to sleep again. Sure, he needed more rest to heal up a little better, but he had been awake. The other one had seen him move and heard him speak.

Wesker got up from his chair and placed it near the window again. Before walking out he turned around and glanced at the other man again. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Jack."

"Thanks." Or perhaps he had not drifted off to sleep yet. "Hey Al?"

"Yeah." Wesker walked back to the bed and pressed his forehead to Jack's.

"I love you."

Wesker snickered. "I love you too."

"What?" Jack cracked one eye open. "Did you hit your head lately?"

"No. That's your job in our relationship... I'm the one who fixes you when get hurt in the process."

"I'm glad to know you got my back..." Jack groaned as the pain in his arm kicked in. "Oh f..."

Wesker went to get pain-killers and returned pretty quickly, not liking the sight of his 'boyfriend' in pain. He emptied the syringe and sat down on the bed, carefully avoiding leaning on the other man. "It'll only get better from now on..." He cooed. "I'll take some time off until you get well enough to spend the day on your own again."

"You? Taking time off?" Jack replied a few minutes later, when the pain faded away again.

Wesker nodded. "HUNK got his hands on the sample, don't ask me how. I can afford to be a little more flexible from now on."

"Hehehe... Uh, I don't want to spend the days on my own anymore."

"Hnnnn, perhaps..." Wesker was hesitant to finish his sentence. It seemed so fast. "Oh fuck it, I can't afford to take things too slow, before you know it, it can all be over. You know, you could just move in with me and Mr. T. Oh and Odhinn... And whatever other cat I will end up taking home."

"I'd like that." Jack whispered lazily. "I might..." He was exhausted.

"Sleep, Jack... We got time to talk this over. I will make time." He once again stood up and placed his hand on Jack's forehead. "Just get better... I hate seeing you hurt."

"You're turning into a sap." Jack yawned and shivered. "Kiss, please."

Wesker placed a kiss on the small part of Jack's face that wasn't wrapped in bandages and pulled up the blanket a little higher. When he looked at his lover he noticed Jack had actually drifted off to sleep this time. "I'll be back in a few hours."

A few hours... Wesker smirked, because a few minutes was more likely. It wasn't that he enjoyed staring at a sleeping Krauser, but he was still worried about something going wrong. And if Jack really had to die after all, then preferably in his arms.

Though he refused to think about that. At that moment everything was going very well, and that was a feeling Wesker wanted to hold on to. That was one of the first feelings he had ever wanted to hold on to. It made him feel warm inside.

When he reached his office he picked up Mr. T and stood in front of the window. There were still a few things that had to be done, killing Ada was number one on the list, but they could wait.

"Heh... See those trees, T?" Wesker said to his cat. "They're so damn sturdy, but when it's really windy outside, they prove to be very flexible aswell..." A sigh, one of happiness this time. "Flexible indeed... Just like myself."

**The end.**

* * *

Several writer's blocks made this the hardest story I have written so far, but you know what?  
I enjoyed writing this a lot. A whole damn lot. And no, I won't go back to humour. I'll put up a poll soon (there's still one that needs to be voted on more, first) and then you can vote on what you want next. :)

I really, really hope you liked the end. I am insanely grateful for the positive feedback, sweet words and favouriting. You guys still rock my socks off.  
**Thanks strangahs. Thanks a whole, whole lot!!!!!!!**

... Now for the last time; Reviews are appreciated, flamers will be killed with a flexible tree branch. ;)


End file.
